no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Xochiquetzal
Xochiquetzal is one of the three shaman monkeys that made a deal with the Black Tezcatlipoca. She is restricted so she can't speak. Biography Alongside Ixtlilton, Xochipilli, and Xipe Totec, Xochiquetzal would seal the Black Tezcatlipoca to buy time for the wielder of the Blue Tezcatlipoca to be found. The four of them each gave up something, as she lost her ability to speak, sealing it away and had her seal take the form of a black necklace.Episode 2, And The Raven Brought Fire Not long after Amaroq lost his tail and left McCoy,Episode 34, Banishing Babies she took Kitty to Hollow. There, she would meet with Ichabod's and Calamity's adoptive mother and ask her for help.Episode 31, Alien Some time before she would meet Ixtlilton and Xochipilli in Hollow, she accidentally wandered into Mictlan Woods. Using her magic and agility, she escaped pursuit from Charles, Amaroq, and Angel's dolls. Charles would call off the capture after she had proven unable to be caught, and he would show her the true way out of Mictlan.Episode 16, Welcome to Mictlan She helped people not far from Hollow not long after.Mentioned in episode 20, You Knew What I Was When You Picked Me Up Xochiquetzal would meet the spirits at Tlaloc's fountain as Charles attacked. Calamity picked her up and rushed her to the nearest liquid to keep her safe from the Black Tezcatlipoca, and she would use her magic to send Charles home by turning him into butterflies. Soon after, she and Kitty sealed the present Black Tezcatlipoca, althought it was too late to save Ichabod.Episode 23, Hollow Victory She told Kitty and Paula that she had sent Charles to his home, but didn't know where it was. She also informed them of her prior encounter with him before she left to check on the Red Tezcatlipoca's seal with Calamity and Corn.Episode 25, Left Clark later offered the services of the Vineyard Institute to help cure Ichabod, and she and Paula took him there. There, she was reunited with Alexander, George, and Rush. She and Rush would talk about the current situation and he asked her to relay his intentions to collaborate with the traditional people of Hollow. Meeting with Joseph, she told him of Rush's good intentions, and he told her about how he was responsible for their smart people getting rounded up and placed in the asylum. She would later user her magic to move all of the asylum's inhabitants to the institute, meeting with Rush to show him what she had done.Episode 26, Vineyard Institute After a series of failed experiments, the institute still could not scientifically understand the Black Tezcatlipoca.Episode 30, Brain or Brawn Adding onto that, tensions would continue to grow between Rush and those freed from the asylum with Xochiquetzal barely able to keep the peace between them. As one of the traditional people argued with her over Rush's intentions, Charles covered them all with Black Tezcatlipoca. After threatening to expose the institute for housing these people, Xochiquetzal began sending him home again, but he explained that he could remove the Black Tezcatlipoca from people should he have all of the pieces that were sealed. Running low on options, Xochiquetzal agreed and gave him her seal, crystallizing her. Charles would go on to play with his new power, uninterested in keeping his part of the bargain.Episode 32, Broken Hand Relationships Ixtlilton Xochiquetzal has a positive relationship with Ixtlilton as they are siblings and all traded in one of their abilities to seal the Black Tezcatlipoca away (in this case the ability to speak for Xochiquetzal and the ability to see for Ixtlilton). In And The Raven Brought Fire they all sing together as Xipe Totec fights the black ick. Xochipilli Xochiquetzal has a positive relationship with Xochipilli as they are siblings and all traded in one of their abilities to seal the Black Tezcatlipoca away (in this case the ability to speak for Xochiquetzal and the ability to hear for Xochipilli). In And The Raven Brought Fire they all sing together as Xipe Totec fights the black ick. Amaroq Xochipilli has a negative relationship with Amaroq. During the entirety of Welcome to Mictlan, Amaroq chased after her a few times in a bid to help Charles. Charles Xochipilli has a negative relationship with Charles. During the entirety of Welcome to Mictlan, Charles chased after her and tried to grab her Tezcatlipoca piece multiple times. However, he did let her go towards the end of the episode for an unknown reason. He is also the reason why she got trapped in the Tezcatlipoca crystals as is seen in Broken Hand as he tricked her into giving up her piece willingly by stating that he could save Ichabod's life if she did so. Behind the scenes * Xochiquetzal and the other two monkeys represent hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil with Xochiquetzal representing speak no evil. Her name comes from the Aztec goddess Xochiquetzal.Link to the Wikipedia page of Xochiquetzal * In a Tumblr post from June 2017The Tumblr post from Jun 2017, Betsy Lee confirms that all three shaman monkeys have the same age, though it is unknown what their ages are precisely. * When asked what the species of "the 3 siblings" are in a DeviantART comment from November 2019, Betsy confirmed that they - and thus Xochiquetzal - are brown Capuchin monkeys and also said that people were confused and assumed that they were Spider monkeys because of the fur pattern.The DeviantART comment from Nov 2019 References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Female Characters Category:Spirit Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Shamans